Keros: Chronicles Disk 2
Plot/Story The game begins where Disk 1 ended. Two years after the Ultranationalist threat (2947), the Universe is finally coming to a peaceful standstill. In Washington D.C., Fernando Hernandez is making a speech about his new company Biochem Inc. Dr. John Stenson considers re-capturing Xel Vaxum a top priority because of the ability for elites to become immune to diseases, and attempts to persuade the rest of the Biochem board and the audience that he can use their blood to develop a permanent cure for cancer, as well as other diseases. The audience is rather excited and the United States Government agree's to capture Xel Vaxum and use his blood to make a cure for such diseases. All teams have a conference meeting and new leaders begin to emerge. The colt goup known as the Al-Kadhum kill the president of Iraq and take out most Sangheili's. They also try to kill Zuka Anthanee, but he gets away. At the conference Dark Op Soldiers breach through and traquilize the ONI Spartans. The Dark Op Soldiers then take Xel Vaxum to Biochem Inc. After a short while Kairor and the others begin to regain conscieneceness and push back the Dark Op Soldiers, they then find Xel and escape Biochem Inc. The Sangheili Marines escaped to go on a mission to stop the Al-Kadhum from causing further destruction of Sangheili's and Earth. This is the beginning of the indication that the troops are overwhelmed by the volume of enemy militia. In the Sangheili invasion of the Middle Eastern country, a platoon from the Sangheili 78th Force Recon, led by Lex Norsan, searches for Al-Sahad, but are too late and only secure a television a small base in the middle east. They then proceed to aid other Sangheili units who are fighting a battle against the separatists in Bagdad, but before they can do that command informs them that they must rescue Zuka Anthanee, who has been brutally tormented. The U.S. Army Rangers learn that Al-Asad fled before the Sangheili invasion, and is at his palace in Al-Sahad City, Baghdad. With the help of Sangheili Marines, the U.S Army rangers clear the city of the Al-Kadhum forces and captures and interrogates Al-Sahad and Pvt. James Connar (member of the U.S. Army Ranger regiment) executes Al-Sahad. Ravaged by a virus infection, turning its victims into the Undead, Kairor, continues on his journey to find survivors and lead them to safety. His deadly battle with the Biochem Inc. reaches new heights. A new lead that promises a safe haven from the Undead takes the Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad to San Fransisco, but when they arrive the city is overrun by thousands of Undead - and Lucas and his comrades are about to step into a deadly trap. In Shanghai Kairor, Xel, and others attempt to kill Fernando Hernandez at his base. They fail and Fernando gets away, in a helicopter along with Dr. John Stenon. Fernando then kills Dr. John Stenson knowing that he failed in creating a cure and costing him Billions of Dollars to help the Ultranationalists take over the universe again. The team then reaches Fernando's other Biochem Inc. in Tokyo. Kairor battles Fernando and seemingly kills him. Fernando does not die, but rather regenerates and escapes (which the player cannot see). Pvt. Zuka Chavamee finds a place at a hotel thinking that peace will last “as long as it can", but then he encounters dark op soldiers and they take him for a threat. Pvt. Zuka then runs and escapes leaving the hotel and gets to the LZ. He then heads to Sangheilios knowing that he is now safe. Characters Allies *Andromeda Vadum *Sangheili Marine Corps *Michael Konar *Major Josh Konaree *Field Master Lex Norsan *ODST *US Army Rangers *United States Advanced Air Force (USAAF) *Elites *Xel Vaxum *Killax *Thug *Vax Xalum *Xeltive Thade *Lucas Kordin *ONI Spartans *Cpl. Jacobs *Tristan Lorenzo *Michael Lorenzo *Ryan Kortiv Enemies *Fernando Hernandez *Dr. John Stenson *Dr. Drake Kennedy *Dr. Albert Simmons *Dr. Ashley Valentine *Dark Ops *Rebel Militia *Ultranationalist Party (Soldiers only) *The Al Kadhum (Iraqi Militia) *Devourers (Parasites) Levels #This is not the Umbrella Corp! (Level) (Tour level) #The Package (Level) #Securing Threats (Level) #Taking back a nation (Level) #Testing the Serum (Level) #Search and Rescue (Level) #The Rise to Power (Level) (Tour Level) #Iraqi War (Level) #Advise and Assist (Level) #9/11 (Level) (Tour Level) #Outbrake (Level) #War on Terror (Level) #Infection (Level) #The Comeback (Level) #Defend the Fort! (Level) #A Dark Legacy (Level) #Terror on the Streets (Level) #Operation Iraqi Freedom (Level) #Resurrection (Level) #A Day in Baghdad (Level) #An Afternoon in Baghdad (Level) #Sunset in Baghdad (Level) #Night Raids in Baghdad (Level) #Targets Aquired (Level) #An Oil Rich Planet (Level) #OPEC (Level) #Heavy Load (Level) #A Road Less Taken...(Level) #Death to the Al-Kadhum (Level) #The Chase Begins (Level) #A Devastating Blow (Level) #Saving a Planet (Level) #All-In (Level) #A Fight to Remember (Level) #Resistance (Level) Bonus Levels #'Quarantine ' #'You have the right to...remain silent! ' #'No Vacancy' #'Under, the big top!' #'That was luck!' #'The US Federal Beuro of Death! ' #'Eine Stille Nacht ' #'Remember...No Russian' #'A Plague of Death ' #'In the dead of winter' #'A Nightmare on Elm Street' #'Ultimatum' Trivia *The game is much like Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Black Ops, Bad Company 2, the Fallout series and Resident Evil combined. Category:Browse